Clow Cards
The Clow Cards are magical cards used by Sakura Avalon in the magna/anime Card Captor Sakura. A mimic of the book of Clow made its debut in Episode 789: The Mysterious Clow Cards when JD founded them and like Sakura opened the Clow book and had to recapture all 53 Cards. Bella also made a mimic of the Clow cards after seeing them as a Kid with her powers and her own Clow cards but they are called "The Hyna" cards, and also included OC cards made by two artists from Deviant, and even recreated the clear cards. History The Cards were created by the half-English, half-Chinese sorcerer named Clow Reed They are the result of the combination of Eastern and Western magics and formed the basis for a new kind of magic unlike any other seen so far. To contain the incredible power of the cards, after his death Clow had the cards sealed in the Clow Book, only to be released when the "chosen one" appears. The cards represent a combination of Eastern and Western magic centered on the concepts of natural forces and elements. The original Clow Cards fall under a specific sign, sun or moon, corresponding to the guardians Keroberos and Yue. The cards can only be controlled under your command if you become its owner. In order for it to be yours, you must sign your name, otherwise they can run loose again. The card will go to whoever binds its power, meaning the one who defeated it. About https://ccsakura.fandom.com/wiki/Clow_Cards?action=edit&section=2Attribute Each Clow Card has its own personality, ranging from good-nature to violent and its own powers that are mostly centered around an elemental force or performing a specific task. When in use or acting on their own, the cards assume alternative forms that vary from card to card. All cards appear to be able to float. Example: the Sword was floating immediately before it was captured. Most of the cards may be seen represented in four ways: most of the time a beautiful woman or pretty girl dressed or holding an object according to its power (Arrow, Windy, Bubbles), an animal related to the power (Jump, Change, Dash), an object (Sword, Shield, Float). For some reason, the Clow Card design of Time in the anime is a male, but when Clamp designed all the Clow Cards, they were originally all female. They may have taken the hair under her chin for a beard. https://ccsakura.fandom.com/wiki/Clow_Cards?action=edit&section=3Hirechity Within the deck, there is a hierarchy. Clow Reed and later Sakura Kinomoto as Master/Mistress of the Clow have command of all cards and both guardians. Below them are the Guardians of the Clow, the physical incarnations of the powers used to create the cards. Cerberus representing the sun and the Western magic Clow inherited from his English father and Yue, the spirit of the moon and the Eastern magic from his Chinese mother. Beneath the guardians are the Four Elements (The Earthy, The Firey, The Windy and The Watery, two under each guardian) and the Two Attributes (Light and Dark one for each guardian). The remaining forty-six cards are divided up between those six. Each attribute has seven cards under them, while each element has eight under it. The only cards outside the jurisdiction of either Yue or Keroberos are the Nameless Card and the Hope (created by Sakura well after the creation of the Guardians so she couldn't appoint one of them as protector of it) and the Nothing , a negative card made simply to balance the Yang that the Clow Cards make whenever they are used. Like the clow cards, Bella embeded her inner Annunaki Shinn to serve as support to her recreated version of the Nothing card to balance the full powers of the recreated clow cards. Description https://ccsakura.fandom.com/wiki/Clow_Cards?action=edit&section=5Clow Cards Based after Tarot Cards of the Major Arcana, the Clow Cards are tall, roughly 12 inches long. The cards share the same back image, and frame in the front. The back consists of an orange frame with 4 stars in the corners and the Clow circle in a crimson background (distorted in an oblong to fit the thin frame). The side is decorated golden ring with a sun in the center and a moon in the lower left with a pattern making a star with twelve points. The front consists of the same orange frame with two stars in the center portions with a flowing, thin golden frame around the central picture representing the card. Above, the half of a golden sun with the Chinese/Japanese symbol of the card, and below, a ribbon with the card's de facto name, below a waning moon. In the center of the card, in front of a purple background, the card's representative figure. A Clow card can be represented by either an object or a person, usually a female character dressed representing its properties (sometimes, the character's anatomy do so, such as wings, ears, etc.). the art of the cards follow a pattern, the purple background, the characters always in beige with a small portion of them in a different color each (a necklace, earrings, other forms of decoration). The cards represented by objects follow the same pattern. Some unique cards can be labelled as "sisters", cards that share opposite elements, and therefore, are represented by remarkably similar characters, like twins, such as Dark and the Light, The Time and The Return, The Little and the Big. ClowLight.jpg ClowLibra.jpg ClowJump.jpg ClowIllusion.jpg ClowGlow.jpg ClowFreeze.jpg ClowFly.jpg ClowFlower.jpg ClowFloat.jpg ClowFirey.jpg ClowFight.jpg ClowErase.jpg ClowEarthy.jpg ClowDream.jpg ClowDash.jpg ClowDark.jpg ClowCreate.jpg ClowCloud.jpg ClowChange.jpg ClowBubbles.jpg ClowBig.jpg ClowArrow.jpg ClowLittle.jpg ClowLock.jpg ClowLoop.jpg ClowMaze.jpg ClowMirror.jpg ClowMist.jpg ClowMove.jpg ClowPower.jpg ClowRain.jpg ClowReturn.jpg ClowSand.jpg ClowShadow.jpg ClowShield.jpg ClowShot.jpg ClowSilent.jpg ClowSleep.jpg ClowSnow.jpg ClowSong.jpg ClowStorm.jpg ClowSweet.jpg ClowSword.jpg ClowThrough.jpg ClowThunder.jpg ClowTime.jpg ClowVoice.jpg ClowWatery.jpg ClowWave.jpg ClowWindy.jpg ClowWood.jpg https://ccsakura.fandom.com/wiki/Clow_Cards?action=edit&section=6Sakura Cards After Sakura transformed a Clow Card into her own Sakura Cards, they changed drastically in the frame and rear figure, while the represented characters suffered little to no change at all. The color palette changed all to shades of pink with the stars in bright golden. The rear figure changed to a star with twelve points, but in a different position, with a large golden star in the centred, sided by a waxing moon and a sun. The front remained the same thin frame, albeit bright pink, the sun in the top changed to a large Star and the ribbon in the bottom switched position and shape, with a star in the top, and the name written in Japanese below and the name "Sakura" written in the card's very bottom. The figures also suffered the same change in the color pattern, becoming shades of pink, but keeping something small in their own colors each. Regardless the cards are Clow or Sakura, the humanoid figures remain exactly the same outside their cards. Only the Fly became different, changing where the wings will manifest. The Nothing To Balance the positive power of the Clow cards the Nothing card was crated to blance them out, Created a Negative equivulante to keep them from growing out of control. As her name states, anything she touches will cease to exist (enter the void of Nothingness) Her power dosent affect the Clow cards nor those who hold the title and power of god like. Category:Clow Cards Category:Magical Items